bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Stern Ritter
Advanced troops of the Quincy army, the Stern Ritter have terrifying and unique abilities granted by their ancient art of Schrift. 'Prerequisites: '''Character level 10th, Senrai training or Echt, 2 Master shots. 1 – IMPROVED QUINCY MASTER SHOT PRESTIGE Choose one Master Shot you possess. It's Reiatsu Cost is reduced by 20 (minimum 10 Reiatsu) and it uses the ''Empowered ''version. 2 – Bonus Feat or Quincy Macht. 3 – SCHRIFT PRESTIGE You undergo the process of Ermächtigung, being granted a single letter of the English alphabet somewhere on your body as a sign of your power and station. This letter is unique and can only be held by one Quincy, this letter represents a single word that your character identifies with and grants you powers along this axis. In essence you can craft any specific power using this ability, so long it fits your letter. But such must be done in concord with your GM. Below you'll see a few examples of this power. 4 – Bonus Feat 5 – EMPOWERED VOLLSTÄNDIG PRESTIGE The Sternritter's Vollständig lasts for 1 minute per level instead of 1 round, and increases One of his physical ability scores and one of Mental ability scores (His choice), by an amount equal to half his level. ''Here are some sample Sternritter Schrift powers, to use as guidelines to create your own. HEAT: By manipulating Reishi in the air, the Quincy can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. These flames can be employed in four different ways as outlined below: - Fire wall: The Quincy can, as a standard action, force the Reishi to manifest in a wall of fire which is 60ft long and 20ft high, anyone standing adjacent to the wall suffers 1d6 points of fire damage per second character level of the quincy. This damage is doubled should anyone pass through the wall. The wall provides concealment against ranged attacks to all firing through it, except for the quincy who created it. A successful reflex save (10+lvl+cha mod) halves this damage. This ability costs 30 Reiatsu to manifest and 10 every round to keep it going. The quincy can, by spending 15 Reiatsu, move this wall around to a new position as he pleases, this is a move action. - Flame Enhancement: The quincy can manifest his flames to enhance his Spirit weapons, causing to deal 4d6 points of fire damage on it. This costs 30 Reiatsu to manifest and 10 every round. - Fire Spear: The Quincy concentrates all the heat he can generate into a single line, firing a proverbial spear of Flame which punches through any obstacle in a single 100ft line. All in this line must roll a reflex save, as Fire wall, or take 2d6 points of damage per character level. Success on the Reflex save means the target only takes 5d6 points of damage as they get singed by the residual heat. This ability costs 100 Reiatsu to fire. - Explosion: The Quincy can ignite all Reishi in his immediate vicinity causing it to swell up and explode, this causes a massive explosion in a 40ft burst centred on the Quincy. This explosion deals 8d8 points of damage, half of this is fire the other half is force. A successful reflex save halves the damage. Anyone taking damage from this ability is pushed back to just outside the maximum area of this burst. This ability costs 150 Reiatsu to use. IRON: The Quincy can coat his skin in iron to shield him from physical harm and deal extra damage on his unarmed attacks for as long as this form lasts. This form is a standard action to activate and costs 50 Reiatsu, as well as 50 Reiatsu to maintain per turn. While in this form the Quincy gains a damage reduction equal to twice his character level, as well as adding half his character level as damage on unarmed attacks. THUNDERBOLT: The Quincy embodying this Schrift can manifest, control and turn into lightning by bending Reishi in such a way that it is pressed against itself to create static electricity. This ability can be used in one of three ways. - Thunderbolt: The Character can shoot a single bolt of lightning at a target, up to 90ft away. This is a ranged touch attack. This bolt deals 5d6 points of Electricity damage. The Character can shoot as many of these bolts a round as they can fire ranged attack. If a target is hit by more than two bolts a turn, they must succeed on a fortitude save (10+lvl+primary) or be dazed for 1 round. This costs 10 Reiatsu per attack. - Lightning Strike: The Quincy raises its hand to the heavens, calling down a massive bolt of lightning to bombard a 30ft burst somewhere within a 100ft range. Anyone caught within must succeed at a reflex save (10+lvl+primary) or suffer 1d8 points of electricity damage per level of the Quincy. This costs 100 Reiatsu. - Lightning jump: The character spends 100 Reiatsu, as a standard action, to turn his body into lighting, giving him a movement speed of 200ft for the turn and the ability to pass through the squares of enemies without provoking attacks of opportunity. Each enemy passed must roll a reflex save, as above, or take 8d8 points of electricity damage. The Quincy must use this movement in straight lines of 40ft.